1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical imaging and particularly to, a light blocking plate, a camera module with the light blocking plate, and a method for making the light blocking plate.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, camera modules have been widely used in various portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs). The camera modules of the portable electronic devices have become smaller and smaller in size. Accordingly, it is required that optical elements (e.g., a light blocking plate) used in the camera module have a smaller size/volume.
A typical light blocking plate is made by processing a plastic/metal tape under exposure, developing, etc. The equipment used in the process of the developing is very expensive, and the process of the developing is harmful to environment. In addition, the thickness of the light blocking plate is generally larger than 30 μm. Such a light blocking plate may not meet the demand for the miniaturization of the lens module.
Therefore, what is needed is a new light blocking plate, a new method for making the light blocking plate, and a new camera module with the light blocking plate which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.